


A Dark Handsome Stranger

by ArmitageRen34



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Little Stranger (2018), The Little Stranger - Sarah Waters
Genre: Ambition, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, But Faraday is Even More a Mess, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Emotional Manipulation, Falling In Love, Faraday Has Issues, Idiots in Love, Jealous Armitage Hux, Jealousy, Kylo Ren is a Mess, M/M, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmitageRen34/pseuds/ArmitageRen34
Summary: After Hux attempts to murder his Supreme Leader by sabotaging the Tie Silencer, Kylo Ren ends up stranded on Earth, in a little English county called Warwickshire, where he meets a handsome Hux-lookalike, Dr. Faraday. Once discovered Kylo's origins and his leadership in the First Order, the country doctor is much too eager to make the first move to initiate a relationship. Dangerously ambitious, Faraday will soon try to ascend to the rank of Consort and eliminate every possible rival in his way.





	A Dark Handsome Stranger

The water started to boil in the kettle and Kylo stared at Faraday’s long and slim fingers plucking the teabag and dropping it into the little pot. The gesture reminded him somehow of Hux and his fixation for that awful Tarine tea. Kylo had never fully understood why his General had acquired such a passion for a terribly bitter drink – even if talking of passion, for Hux, was almost surely an exaggeration.

The man himself seemed to have no friends, no lovers, nothing to keep him entertained or happy, with the only exception being is burning desire to ascend the First Order’s ranks and acquire power for himself.

Kylo’s jaw clenched while thinking about how the rabid cur had tricked him – and oh, he had been indeed tricked so well! Trapped on a primitive planet where the mechanical pieces necessary to repair his Tie Silencer didn’t even exist, he had no other choice than staying – at least for the moment – stranded there and waiting.

 

Everything had begun during a mission set to retrieve an important Sith manufact from an obscure planet.

His Tie Silencer, despite being checked just before the departure, had suffered a very suspicious failure of at least part of the main engine. Sadly, since the first malfunctions had begun to manifest during a phase of hyperdrive, Kylo had been forced to promptly exit from it and deviate the trajectory of the ship towards the atmosphere of a little watery planet called Earth, with which the First Order had had no contact whatsoever in the past, despite acknowledging its own existence. Every attempt to give more power to the accessorial and secondary circuits had been in vain and Kylo had done the only thing he could do: to use the Force to shield himself from the impact with the surface of the planet.

Actually, Kylo was sure that the aforementioned malfunctions had not been the result of casualty, nor surely it had been the will of the Force. Instead, his main belief was that General had betrayed him, and that stung – the rabid cur had finally bitten back, and he had bitten hard.

Had Kylo not been a Force user, the impact would surely have killed him. Instead, he had survived.

 

After the first moments in which he had lost consciousness for the effort of maintaining the defensive shield during the impact, he had come out of the nearly destroyed Silencer and strolled into the clearing space.

What to do now?

He had no idea about the level of friendliness of the inhabitants of the planet, nor about the level of habitability of the planet himself, so he sat down and tried with all of himself to concentrate. A first scan of the area with the Force had told him that at least there were no predators, nor dangerous animals near him.

However, if he really wanted to survive, he had to find a shelter and a source of food – at least until his rescue would come. _If_ his rescue would _ever_ come.

Kylo had tried to shrug off the thought and searched again the area, hoping to find some inhabited centre, no matter how little it could be. Finally, he had found it – a little town, at least at forty minutes of walk far from him.

Still better than nothing, he supposed. Where there was a town, there had to be someone able to give him information and provide him some kind of help, right? Approaching the locals – obviously keeping his own lightsaber within reach and staying ready to use his Force abilities if necessary – may have been the best thing to do.

Therefore, he had followed a narrow, deserted road that had soon led him out of the forest and towards the town he had previously felt in the Force. However, the first signs of the presence of humans he encountered did not come with the town itself, but with a house.

 

A strange house indeed.

Once it may have been grand and handsome, but in those days it could only give a general appearance of decadence. Its masonry was crumbling, the great fountain in the middle of the garden was dry and dirty, the garden itself was choked with weeds. Many details – some of them evident beside his own eyes, others somehow subtler – gave away the old mansion’s ageing.

Kylo had wondered why the owners hadn’t bothered repairing all those problems that, while approaching the building, were even more evident. Were they penniless? Were they dead? Was the mansion still inhabited?

 

The last question had at least been destined to find soon an answer, since Kylo’s eyes had caught a light movement of a curtain. Just as the curtain had been moved aside, he had seen a human figure seemingly staring back at him. It had been difficult to discern the figure’s details in the distance, but – when it turned and disappeared inside the house – Kylo could have sweared to have seen a flicker of red hair.

Red hair, much like…

“No” He had muttered between clenched teeth. “I cannot think about Hux every time I see something red. He tried to kill me and seize all the power for himself – I should be thinking about the revenge I’ll take when I’ll go back. How long will it be before someone starts to question my absence? Surely, not long. I will…”.

His train of thoughts had been suddenly interrupted by the slow creaking of the door of the mansion being opened. On the doorstep, a slim, elegantly dressed figure had appeared.

It was a man, a redheaded man. And his resemblance to Hux had promptly left Kylo speechless.

Was this some kind of cruel joke?

The man was well dressed, neat and undoubtedly attractive, but he had a strange aura around him, as if he was someone or something dangerous and he didn’t even know it. Tall, pale and slim, with red hair slicked back, deep green eyes and well-kept reddish moustache – that had been the detail that had pulled Kylo out of the trance in which he had been staring at the stranger without hearing what he had been saying.

“I beg your pardon?” Kylo had blurted out, confused, averting his gaze from the man’s thin lips.

The man had frowned. “I said, are you here to see the mansion? You may call me dr. Faraday – I’m in charge of the house until someone will buy it. I was told there was someone that may be interested – is that you, sir?”. His eyes had been roving upon Kylo’s figure and betrayed a certain level of perplexity. “I can see from your clothes that you’re not from around here. May I invite you inside for a cup of tea before showing you around, sir? You must have been through a long journey to come here and you’ll surely be so tired.”.

Despite his conscience’s best efforts to shout at him “Don’t do it!”, Kylo had nodded and followed the man inside the mansion.

 

And so Kylo had ended up like this – in an old mansion’s kitchen, in company of an attractive Hux-lookalike who was currently putting a hot porcelain cup of tea in his hands.


End file.
